


A shore to rest our wings

by SayonaraByebye



Category: One Piece
Genre: A lot more characters - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm bad at summary, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation and Time travel involve, cry, hurt-comfort, i know my English is bad, i think so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayonaraByebye/pseuds/SayonaraByebye
Summary: The four brothers always been together ever since the day they meet, they cherish each other. When their 2 youngest were taken away from them, they can't stay quiet no longer.Also I need someone to help me fix the grammar mistake in the beta chapter.





	1. Chapter 0: Hi I'm Daiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go off and die some where"  
> People say that if you leave a wound by itself it will eventually heal.  
> So if I leave this wound inside my heart alone will it eventually heal ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one because this about the brother youngest (OC)'s point of view about the world and about the way they meet.  
> I need some one to help fixing grammar mistake. Pls

Should I care anymore to the people around me ? Even my family disgusts me. Who would even want a child that only bring calamity to them ? People tell me that I'm kind and always take the loss to help other, but am I really kind ? The person who I called friend turn their back at me. The person who I called my brother tell me that I'm cold-heart. Im not cold-heart, I'm just never show my other side of feeling and smile at everything...

 

 

The first separate space

 

 

I was an intelligent kid, I can learn every just by looking at it after a few time. But Mom and Dad never show any interest in that, they think it was just some normal low-life human ability and mention me to stop showing it to them every time I do something great. They said it was normal because we are considered "God" or something like that. But they didn't know that their children, me, was being trade away with another kid since born. Yes I'm not related by blood with them. I know this when I was 4, don't know how really, it just kinda came to me.

I maybe a world noble but I never think highly of myself. Buying slave than secretly free them, I do that kind of thing all the time. And every time I ask myself "Can human be even be that cruel to their own kind like that ?" But being a world noble has it own profit. I can do what ever I want and no body can jugde me, I can have a house, a family, a comfort life. However that life only lasted 4 years. When I turned 5, on my birthday I accidently fell down the stairs and hit my head really hard to the point it started to bleed. Everyone was panick when they see that but they instantly change their way of looking at me when they see how fast it heal, it change into a disgusting and terrifying look, like looking at a pile of shit. Days later I was kicked out be my own family, not that I like them by any mean but it still annoys me that they put me on the same level as dirty scum on the street and low life insects, which is even worse then the way they describe normal people in the world.The last words they say to me is "We are not even relate, go off and die some where scum". Huh, so they are not so pig-head like I though, too bad for me.

I wander all over the place, from the populated Sabondy to some uninhabited island. I meet a lot of people on the way but none stay, they all says the same thing when leaving "You are just a demon, a monster from hell who doesn't even know how to feel" or something relate to monster and stuff. It hurt me of course but I never pay much attention to them, because if I leave the wound alone it will eventually heal right.

But no it never did heal. It only get worse and two years pass by with darkness that are sinking me day by day. I look for death in order to smoothing the pain, but only to achieve nothing. I CAN'T die, and for once in my life I curse myself for being born.

"I'm a monster...this life...is bearing a curse...that beyond my level of withstanding...help me, anyone, help me...". This is the 712346th time I try to die but result the same.

"........"

"Next stop is...Dawn island ?" After an hours later I get up looking at the map for my next my next destination to try on suicide."Pretty far away but if I could kill myself several time before reaching there then it would be great". I stand up, packed my back and then...swim through the sea.

By the time I get to Dawn island I already lost count on how many time I die, I think around...35-50 time maybe. I was swimming through the Calm Belt after all.

"Luffy !! Shanks!!". Somebody shouted.

"Hm, what's that ?". I try to look closely and see a red hair man holding a kid in his arm, and the kid was crying.

Because I think I may see something fun so I stayed in the water for a while longer, although it's freezing here.

The kid and the man was pulled out of the water, and they were saying...something, only some word could be hear through the conversation that is "Shanks" "Arm" "Luffy" "not a big deal". I come to a conclusion that the man lost his arm to save the kid from seaking. The kid was crying about the missing arm and he said that it was no big deal. This is just my though, it may be wrong.

I shouldn't concern myself with them any longer than I am now and get out of here. But sadly a man in the group over there saw me, am I that bad of a luck ?

"Hey there's another kid in the water !"

"Wh...what !?". This man...even losing an arm he is still holding up pretty good.

"Benn you go get the kid...before it's too late". Finally he is unconscious.

"I'm about to anyway" then he jump into the sea.

But too late bro, the seaking is already behind me.

"Kid !!!"

"Don't shout, how noisy" I complain then jump out of the water, nearly flying on the sky. This is just telekinesis, they should have know this at least. Being in the weakest Blue, they really should know this. But how odd, they don't.

Enough of that, I should get out of here while they are still shock. With the escaping idea in mind I fly to the mountain."Suck a bad luck magnet am I" I smirk to myself, feeling like something interesting gonna happen. I haven't feel like this for a long time, but since I see that kid...

"Maybe this time I could die, for real. But first thing first, the interesting first, dying later, I can't die anyway so why waste such a chance"

I have taken interest in the kid. So after hunting for food that night, I stalked him. I found out that he is very lonely, who wouldn't be in such a big house all by yourself, not to mention a kid. He have a grandpa, but never seems to pay much visit...shitty gramp.

The next day the man whose name is Shanks is leaving. Before he leaving he left his straw hat here with the kid, told him to return it when he become a great pirate. And he cry, again. Such a cry baby.

His shitty gramp is back that day too. He take the kid to the mountain, and hand over him to a bunch of bandits to take care then leave "Some guardian you are shitty gramp". The person whose gender is female if I right, is now cursing the old man to her heart contained. There was another kid there too, a 10 years old brat named Ace.

"Hi there I'm Monkey D.Luffy I will be staying here since today".

"oh and say sorry for spitting on me right now, that's not nice."

The kid just went in the wood without saying anything. Later that night he return with a bear. I can't sneak inside so I couldn't know what happen after that, but I swear I heard fighting and screaming.

Next morning, the kid name Ace is going to the forest again. But with Luffy stalking him and me stalking them. He was robbing people in the town. I wouldn't say anything, I used to do that to, to survive. And then he goes back in the forest again. Must admit, this kid's road is dangerous, it was fill with snake, bear and even oversized tiger. He stops at a big tree in the forest, but all tree in this damn forest is big. I come out to stand beside Luffy, looking up I can he were with a blond hair kid

"I don't know how much more we will need to be able to build a ship but with this speed, we will be enough to set sail when we are 17."

"Of course Sabo. We will become pirate when we are older right, I will be a famous pirate, known by all the people in the world"

"Of course Ace"

"Heyyyyyyyyy guys"

They look down at us, with panick on the face.

"Are you guys want to become pirate too"

"Shit those kids know the treasure location".They jump down, tie us to a tree than begin asking us.

"what do the two of you want ?"

"Two ? But there's no one h.......ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" at first he frowned, then scream.

"Hi, I'm Daiya nice to meet you all"

"I don't care who you are but you since you know about our treasure we must kill you, and this kid beside you too" he threatened us.

"But Ace-" I was cut off by Luffy screaming 

"EHHHHHHHH ?! You gonna kill me ??? Don't kill me, I don't want to die owaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Shut up you are annoying, Sabo you kill them !" They are covering their ears duel to the scream. I would to if I could move.

"Why ??? You do it Ace, I never kill anyone" he shook his head

"Me neither"

"uwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"SHUT UP YOU ARE ANNOYING!!!!" The three of us shout.

After awhile we heard talking.

"Are you sure that the kid Ace who stole the money". The big man says

"I ask everyone in this Gray Terminal and I'm sure it was the one". Big man 2 answer

We were hiding in the bushes.

"They are the one I stolen money from" Ace states

"What ? You stole money from the Blue Jams ?". Sabo look at him with a rise eye brown.

"Shut up Sabo I didn't know okay !?" He groans.

"Hey guys...". I poke Ace making both turn at me with frown

"Where's Luffy....?" Their jaws drop. They look around and spot him in the man hand, blabbing something.

"Let me go ! Ace, Sabo, Daiya help me !". The three of us pale as soon as he say our name. And he just meet me, why is he calling my name too.

"That idiot !".

"So you know about that kid, mind telling me where is he ?" The man grin.

"I....". This kid.....

"....don't know what chu talking about"....he sucks at lying. I put a hand on my forehead and sigh.

I was planning on sneaking away when I stumble on a rock and fell right at the pirate. 

"So there's another one" he said then grab me. They headed to the Gray Terminal.

 

 

Second separate space

 

 

They hag us up and use us as punching bags. They keep asking us about Ace and Luffy refuse to tell so we received a hell lot more punches. This hurt like damn, he even use spike gloves. And when evening came, when I though that we gonna die, those kids came. They actually came, fight off the bastards and free us. I mean I wouldn't mind dying but the other one, I minded if he die.

We run off to the forest and it was nearly night.

"Why didn't you just tell them ?" He shouted, still panting.

"B because if I tell them you won't be friend with me anymore" He answers, tears start to form in his eyes.

"And why the hell do you even want to be friend with me anyway !"

"It because I was lonely !" He cries out a little.

"You..." Ace stumbled backwards, eyes focuse on Luffy.

"Are you lonely without me ?". A nod

"You won't okay without me ?". Another nod

"You want to be friend with me ?". Luffy still nodding

"Do you....need me by your side". Still nodding.

At the last question Ace suddenly went silent. I rolled my eyes and see Sabo smile a soft smile.

"Hey Ace !" I said cheerfully. They turn at me and I smile out larger.

"Can I come to stay with you and Luffy !". Their jaws drop again.

"Why ???? And who the hell are you any way ??!" Sabo points his finger at me.

"And Sabo you should come too since you guys attack them they will be hunting for you now, it will be safer to stick with each other"

"What !?! You are a freak who just suddenly jump in at us and now you demanding that like it was the most natural thing".

"Yay ! I have more friends.".he rushs at me then hug me as tight as he can.

"You stay out of this Luffy !". They roars out.

"Hey Luffy, I'm Eiden Daiya, nice too meet ya, again" I greeted him.

" Shishishi I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He smiles.

"I'm Sabo" he sighs but greeted me anyway. But Ace glare at me.

"Just give in Ace, even if you don't accept me I will still break in a way or another". I smirk.

"Urgggggg do what you want I don't care anymore....." he ran away.

I was happy that I meet them that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter 0 so no, the story hasn't started.  
> Chapter 1 Is where the story begin and why am I doing instead of sleeping ? Nah....who's need sleep ?


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is now a slave for the celestial dragon, can the brothers save him ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy so I'm just go ahead and write whatever comes in my mind.  
> And screw the summary, that all I can think so pls enjoy the first chapter in the story (already told ya chapter 0 isn't the first)

**_A year ago in a stormy day at the beach._ **

_"Sabo...Ace...runs..." the small figure said, lying on the shore while body covers in blood and sand."No way! we will protect you Lu so stay behind us". The boy with raven hair said, standing in front of him. Next to him is another boy with blonde hair and a top-hat. They are now in front of their little brother, the baby brother that they dear so much._

_"No...run..." the boy voice is almost gone. He already lost one brother to the hand of those slave trader he doesn't want to lose them too. But what can he do now, he is wounded and chained. The only thing he can do at the moment is to watch helplessly._

_And he refuses to stand watching._

_"Luffy !?" The two boys gasp in suprise as they watch the little brother behind them break the chain and fully transform into a black dragon. He raises his claw, grab the boys  and throw the over the mountain. He throws them far enough so that they have time to go look for help and a small smile appears on the dragon face._

_"Tsk this damn dragon, he throw them away to save the other siblings." The man who seems to be the boss grit his teeth._

_"Chain the dragon, we got 2 of them at least so set sail, our job is done here !"He said then walk away. His underlings are now grabbing the chain and rope and some gun then point at Luffy. But before anyone could do a thing Luffy collapsed right on the spot."Take him in for treatment, this thing here is one of our biggest golden egg so don't let him die." The man order._

_In the forest Ace and Sabo are running through the rain, crying and shouting their brothers name._

_"Luffy, Daiya, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Ace keeps on mumbling the word I'm sorry. "No this isn't real, Luffy...Daiya....." and Sabo keeps biting his lip. But the two of them still running as far as they could, away from those bastards. Luffy has sacrificed himself to save them, it would be pointless if they turn back now, so they keep on running, to where ? Who's know. But they must run away, they have to._

_"Luffy...Daiya...wait for us...one more year, we will train ourselves to be stronger, to be able to protect you two, and we will sail on and save you and we will be together again...We swear"._

_They have to, because if they got caught too, who will save them..._

"ce....Ace.........ACE !". He wakes up, not noticing that he was screaming and crying so much that it's worrying the crew and even Sabo.

"Sabo..." he breaths calmly, seeing his brother make him feel so much better. "I'm fine, it just a nightmare..." he puts a hand over his eyes. Sabo takes it as a signal and then chase off the crew. They were persistent at first but after Sabo gives them a glare they eventually leave.

After chasing outsiders off he sits down next to Ace, patting his brother on the back to calm him down. And finally with a gentle smile on his face he asked the boy"Another dream about that day ?"."Sabo...what if we never find them...no they are suffering at this very moment when we are sitting here talking too, I...I...". Suddenly the blond boy wrap his arm around the other and hold him in for a tight hug."Sabo...!?" He was confused at the action at first but still gladly accepted it." We will find them Ace, we WILL, no matter how long it take us". The blond hold his brother in his arm to comfort him. After a few minute they parted. Ace was now breathing normal.

"Geez Ace you alway worry too much at things, and sometime overly self-loathing too". The words make the older male joint. Sabo sees his brother reaction and chuckle.

"What are you laughing at !" His face is now as red as a tomato. This make Sabo laugh at him even more and in the end it turn into a comedy show of the two. With Sabo in the roll of some who are laughing his ass off on the floor and Ace as the angry man with a giant blush on the face who are about to explode.

"I'm going to bed" he angrily demanded.

"Sure haha Ace sure haha". The blonde try to stop his laugher

"urg....you little....just go to bed already". He grumbles.

"But Ace...". He said in a dark voice.

"What" he turns around in annoyance.

"I wanna sleep with you" he said then climb into his brother bed, ignoring the older's refuse."Sabo get ou-".

"Zzzzzzzz" Sabo felt asleep immediately. He frowns. Now noticing the red scales on his brother body and his tail and claws and horns all coming out. He doesn't mind this but if the crew see they will go on panick mode and he then he has to kill them, that's not good at all. He slightly shifted his body closer to the sleeping blonde, reaching one of his arm out to pull him in. Then pull over the blanket. The two start to sleep soundly, cuddling to each other.

The day their bothers were taken away they were running to the Fossha village and only stop went they see Makino's bar. They rush into the bar and jump into Makino arm when they see her. She couldn't understand why they were crying so much or why are they running in the storm. When they done changing the two told her the whole story about how their brothers were taken away. After hearing she also thrust out in tears and hug the two child in front of her. Their hearts were broken, and in need of comfort, they need a hand of a family. Later on Makino call Garp and told him about the situation, with Ace and Sabo permission of course. The old gezzer come back like, immediately, he was crying so much, he has lost his dear grandsons.

Garp take a month off and try to teach his remains grandson about every thing he knew. And after a year the boys became insanely strong for someone at their age. They set sail at the age of 14, 3 years earlier then they have planned. Before leaving they have swear to bring Luffy and Daiya back. That is a vowed they will dare to put their life on the line to keep. Wandering over the ocean for almost another year yet they haven't found their brothers. But that doesn't mean that they will give in. They WILL FIND THEM.

"Wait for us, we will find you guys even if it mean setting the world into chaos"

_________________________€________________________________________ 

 This place is so dark and lonely. His hands and legs are all chained up. And it hard too breath due to the collard around his neck. Luffy has been here for almost 2 years, everyday is a torment. Being treated like an animal, lowering his head to the damn pigs to climb on. And the blood smell in the place. All of them make him want to vomite. They torture him and marked the curse symbol on his back. In the very day when the mark is carve on him he stop fighting to escape from the madness and let it consume him.

Today his master is in a good mood and bring him to a meeting at a friend mansion. He glads that he got the chance to breath fresh air but he hate the fake atmosphere here. Chatting about digusting like how they torture their slave or some underground society secrets blah blah. And he was set outside as a rare object for observation and admiring. Those eyes were piercing at him like he's some object in need of their exam. How unbearable. And yet he managed to withstand for this long.

"Hey creature lower your head to me". The fat man in the white clothes said. Chewing the chicken leg in his hand. Oh how he hate these damn arrogant pig, he thinks then averted his eyes, pretending that he didn't heard.

After a few seconds later not seeing him lower his head the man begin making a fuss.

"You are just a slave, you must listen to me god damit ! Hand me the whip so I can teach you a lesson" he shouts. A man in black clothes come and give him a large black whip.

"Creature do what he said" another voice command him and Luffy groans back. But still obeying him. He lower his head to the ground. And the fat guy climb on.

"So you are this thing master, Eiden"."Feel free to use him to walk around and if he don't obey then just hit him until he do". After that a guest come and he walk away from them. The fat one is now enjoying the view on Luffy back. He smirks, pick up the whip then hit him hard on the back "Fly" He commands. Pain aches on his back. He raises his wings and start to flap them slowly. In moment the two are in the sky.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh".Some time he wishes the man could just shut up for a damn minute.

"Hey Eiden I'm gonna borrow your thing here for a trip to Sabondy"

"Just don't kill him, I need to ride him back". The man doesn't seems to hear and kick Luffy in the wound to make him go faster.

He wants to go home. He wants to meet his brothers again. He misses everybody at Dawn Island. He misses those times when there're peaces in his life.

"To Sabondy"

He didn't want this. He maybe giving up in the fight against the madness but the fight for a better day he still continues.

"Ace, Sabo...save me" he whispers the word under his breath.

**Time skip a little to the Sabondy**

"So pretty" he thinks while looking at the bubble in excitement. They are now in the Sabondy's atmosphere. It's been soooooo long that he seen people other than the pigs on the Marinejois. Maybe when the pig on his back goes away he should enjoy the scenery here. B'cause this moment won't last long.

They fly to a big house in grop 12. The pig goes in the house and he is sitting infront of it, waiting like a good pet.

He starts to remember about the good old day when they were still human and Ace is still being mean to them. Ace is really persistent in killing Daiya, his brother. If that accident didn't happen he may never accept the kid. He let out a small sigh. Thinking about that make him feel sad. He is very tire, slowly his eyes close in and the dragon fell into a sleep.

In his dream, he hears a voice that sound so lonely and broken, it was singing a song. A song that is so much familiar with him but he couldn't recognize.

 

 

_Full of despair, inside a darkness_

  
_Self conscious and scared held prisoner of war_

  
_Running out of air, buried in a sadness_

  
_Want a way out of this paralyzing world_

  
_And the sounds of the cries when a family's loved one dies_

  
_It echoes through a vacant room where a young soul still resides_

 

 

 

_When the night is cold and you feel like no one knows what it's like to be the only one_

_buried in this hole_

  
_You can make it to the sunrise...._

  
_You can make it to the sunrise...._

  
_Searching for a way to escape the madness_

  
_A dire need for change as we fight for better days_

  
_The hurt and the pain cut deep like a razor blade..._

 

 

 

The voice suddenly stop. He didn't know what was happening until a loud explode noise wake him. The house was burning and some how the chain on him was off, he was running away in his human form. There are shouting and screaming behind him but he didn't stop, his legs were running nonstop to an unknown location. He run run and run. He's free. There's no more chain on his ankles, wrists and neck. Nothing holding him down anymore.

He keeps on running until he passes two familiar figures. A blonde guy carrying a pipe in his hand wearing a top hat and a shirtless guy with freckles and an orange cow boy hat. They look like Ace and Sabo, but more mature. Just when he was about to open his mouth to call them he was swept away by the crow heading his direction.

When he's finally get out of the crow he releases that he's on some kind of ship. He pecks out to look. He was on a marine ship. Life just couldn't get better.

He pales a little but instantly gained back the spirit."I have to find them" was Luffy first thing to say when he break free from hell.

Checking the surrounding and only when no marine is looking Luffy silently passing them. That was rather more difficult to do then to say. He nearly got caught but nope, he passes all with skill and some god-like luck. He runs to a merchant ship near by. Sneak inside one of the barrel and job done. The workers packed him on the ship then set sail from the shore.

"I'm hungry..." he groans, patting his stomach.

He haven't eat anything like, for a whole weak, barely drinking dirty water and some leftovers stuff. It was punished for trying to escape last week.

The hunger tired him down fast, soon he fell asleep. Luffy feels a warm hand holding him and one again he hears the song. But this time the voice sound more cheerful and soft.

 

 _Full of despair, inside a darkness_  
_Self conscious and scared held prisoner of war_  
_Running out of air, buried in a sadness_  
_Want a way out of this paralyzing world_  
_And the sounds of the cries when a family's loved one dies_  
_It echoes through a vacant room where a young soul still resides_

 

 _When the night is cold and you feel like no one knows what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole_  
_You can make it to the sunrise..._  
_You can make it to the sunrise..._  
_Searching for a way to escape the madness_  
_A dire need for change as we fight for better days_  
_The hurt and the pain cut deep like a razor blade_

 

 _Holding in a cry for love_  
_Abandoned and afraid_  
_When the night is cold and you feel like no one knows what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole_  
_You can make it to the sunrise..._

 

 _You can make it to the sunrise..._  
_I won't go to my grave until a difference is made_  
_I won't go to my grave until a difference is made, until a difference is made_  
_When the night is cold and you feel like no one knows what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole_  
_You can make it to the sunrise..._  
_You can make it to the sunrise..._  
_I won't go to my grave_  
_Until a difference is made_

 

No matter how much he tries Luffy couldn't remember where has he heard this song. But some how he feels....relieved. The pain on his body soothes. Letting out a whimper, he dives into a deep slumber.

The next morning Luffy wake up, his injures are all bandaged and there's food standing in front of him. There's also a note next to him with some weird language written on them and a phrase saying 'Sorry Luffy but I can't bring you along now, this is my vivre card, follow the directions this paper pointing and you will find me.' At the end of the paper there's a signature 'Daiya'.

"Daichan !? He's alive ?". Tears running down his face as soon as he see the name. His brother who he thought he never have a chance to see again is alive. Grabbing the meat, Luffy digs in, his face is a mess with tears, saliva and bandages.

Some where on a certain ship there's a small chuckle ."We brothers sure are idiots aren't we  Luffy, Ace, Sabo "

  ___________________________________£_____________________

 "So bigggggg ".Luffy eyes widened in excitement. He never seen so many people before.

"My brothers would love to see this". He grinds, jumping around the small street.

He tries getting into a restaurant but being kick out because he a kid so he can't paid. But Luffy didn't give up. He sneak into 10 more others place. However the results is the same. And now his belly is grumbling because he was running too much. Siting in some dark corner he found, Luffy groans.

"So hungry...At time like this what would Sabo and Ace do...how I miss them...and Daiya too...". At this moment he had a brilliant idea."Stealing food ! How didn't I think of that" (Because you are an idiot...)

"Hey brat get out of my way !!!" A man in a black cloak running at Luffy direction. He couldn't respond in time and the two of them crash into another, both fell on their back.

"Tsk i told you to stay out of the way, now fuck off before I kill you !". He glares at him then picking up his stuff and continues to run, with marines tailing him.

"What's with him...?" Still hurt from the crashing, Luffy sit on the place, not moving.

"What's...this?" He picks up a weird looking fruit. It's has weird circle-like thing and have a purple color. But since Luffy is very hungry and this weird fruit is also considered food so.

"Taste gross, but still eatable". He eats it, not even thinking about what kind of fruit it is. And eat ALMOST ALL of the gross fruit. Because as long as it filled his stomach and not poisoned, he will eat it. Then fell asleep, again, in the middle of the road, thanks god he not in the middle of the street.

\------------------

"Hey Captain I found a kid lying here"

"So what ? Leave him, we have no use in this kid, it's so filthy "

"Cap-Captain !!"

""WHAT !?"

"Th-this k-kid is a devil fruit's user !"

"What ! What fruit did this brat eat !?"

"hm...by the look of it it's maybe the Yami yami no mi"

"A logia...."

"HAH, grab the kid, and chain him with sea stone, the nobles gonna like this"

"Yes sir"


End file.
